Time to Catch
by supkari
Summary: Spoiler! After the events that left them speechless with Jake's body exposed to everyone. The Lakewood 5 have just figured out a way to make the killer come out to play. But it all blew in their faces as one of their own got hurt. What will they all do to finally catch the killer, and what would this mean for Audrey's secrets?
1. Chapter 1

Kieran and Emma are on guard of the front door, Noah and Audrey are at his computer accessing the security cameras to make sure the killer turns up. Brooke is behind the counter with a knife in her hand ready to take on the son of a bitch that murdered her boyfriend Jake.

"Guys how's it coming along over there." Emma turns to face Noah and Audrey.

"Almost in, just give me a few more seconds." While Noah is typing away at his computer Audrey can't help but stare at Emma. She noticed

"Hey, Audrey you okay?" Emma look directly at her now.

 _What are you doing Audrey, you can't be thinking of her at a time like this, not when you are about to face the killer. The one who has been helping you cover everything up._

"I'm fine Emma." giving her a small smile as she turns her attention from Emma, back to Noah's computer.

"I'm in guys." smiling as he looks at everybody, he notices Audrey was staring at Emma again.

"You know she's with Keiran right?" Not diverting his eyes, as he looks at the cameras on his computer screen.

Audrey still staring in the distance, "I know Noah, I just hate the fact that these feelings are happening now.

Emma stares out the door not giving a single blink, not giving the killer the satisfaction of surprising them again.

"Hey Emma." Kieran saw as she was getting lost there and proceeded to tap her shoulder before she jumped, everyone was a little startled at that.

"Woah it's me, just me." Putting both his hands in the air moving away from her a bit.

"I'm sorry Kieran, I've just got…"

"A lot on your mind, yeah I know." giving her small smile in hopes of making her feel better.

"I didn't mean to startle you guys." Looking around the room catching a brief eye lock with Audrey as she simply gave her a small smile.

"Look Em we've all been through a lot these past couple of weeks, it sucks that this killer is back, we lost Jake. But that doesn't mean we've given up. No this means that we get revenge and end this son of a bitch for good." Audrey said as everyone looked up to her all smiling, Emma was in awww of her speech.

"Sorry to rain on the parade guys, but he's coming." Noah said as he zoomed in on one of the cameras back alleyway, showing the killer in full view walking towards the building.

"Okay guys get into position." Audrey said as she headed for the theater room before being stopped by Emma.

"Hey Audrey." Emma looked at her for a brief second before saying "Just be careful, okay."

Audrey simply smiled at Emma and said "Always."

This is the 1st chapter of my story hopefully you guys like it. I just love Audrey and Emma together, even if they aren't actually together. But I would love it if they did. Also not many people write for them so I will :) Tell me what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Audrey opens the door to the theater, it's dark and super quiet for a second before one of the exit doors opens, and Audrey turns to look towards the door. There is no one at that door. She walks farther down the aisles, looks towards both exits before turning around and coming face to face with the killer.

"I wasn't sure you'd show." Audrey said as she looked him up and down trying to hide her fear.

The killer brings a voice box up to the mask and speaks, "I'm here, watcha got for me?"

"I just want you to know something, no matter what you make me do or who to hurt. I will never become like you."

"Well aren't we a brave one tonight." the killer starts laughing.

The others are all surrounding Noah's computer for the cue to get in there.

"Just know that I have everything on you Audrey, your friends will betray you. One by one they will all turn away from you."

"I don't care, I'm done with this...and I'm done with you."

Noah heard it, that was the cue. Noah pressed a button on his computer that set off the alarms. Hurting both Audrey and the Killers ear drums as both of them fall to the floor.

The killer slowly gets back up and tries to make a run for it, but Audrey stops him. Both of them are on the floor fighting as the killer drops his knife.

They others all rush in and see Audrey fight to get the knife from the killer, but the killer was faster and snatched the knife and stabbed Audrey on her lower left side of her stomach. She falls to the floor, she's on her back. The killer runs through the exit as the others scream in horror.

"Audrey!" they all rushed to her side, a small pool of blood is forming on her stomach as she placed her left hand over the wound. Emma runs to her side putting pressure on the wound with both her hands on top of Audrey's .

"Don't let him get away." Audrey said

Kieran and Brooke run passed her and go out through the exit. Outside they look both ways, he's far gone now. They both run back inside.

"Son of a bitch got away." Kieran said as he hit one of the theater seats full of rage.

Noah is in complete shock and stands there frozen.

"Noah. Noah!" Kieran shook him to snap him out of it. "Noah!"

"He got away, I can't believe he got away." Noah's face turns from shock to fear with tears in his eyes. "I can't believe he hurt my bestfriend and…"

"Noah! Call the police she needs medical help!" Kieran said as he brought paper towels from the counter and gave it to Emma as she placed them on the wound.

Audrey is on the floor as she slowly starts to doze off.

"Guys I'm sorry...for everything." she said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"It's okay Audrey, that doesn't matter right now." Emma said as tears were falling down her cheek as she smiled at Audrey.

Kieran and Brooke go out to the front waiting for the police to arrive.

Noah sits down in one of the theater seats that's close to Audrey and Emma on the floor.

"Audrey I'm…"

"Hey man...it's cool." said Audrey while giving him a faint smile.

"I should've done something." Noah said while looking down at the ground.

"Hey I got myself into this mess, this is my problem okay."

"We need more paper towels." Emma said as she saw they were all soaked in blood.

"Yeah." Noah got out of the seat and left to get more towels.

Emma and Audrey were both alone in the theater room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey." Emma looked at Audrey with a smile

"Hey." Audrey said looking at Emma with this adoration in her eyes that she can't look away.

"You'll get through this okay, you'll be fine." Emma held one of her hands that was covered in blood. Emma started to cry again.

"Hey Em...It's...okay." she smiled at her

"Do you remember when we were kids we would always play hide and seek in my room." Emma smiled as tears started to form on her face again.

"Yeah…" Audrey said followed by a cough.

'I loved how you would always find my secret hiding spots." Emma let out a little giggle.

"They weren't...that hard." Audrey let our small giggle followed by a cough.

"Heey." Emma giggled again.

Noah comes in with more paper towels and hands them to Emma as she places them over the others. He watches in aww of how sweet it is that Audrey and Emma are becoming best friends again or becoming something more, either way Noah was smiling like a little boy who had an OTP.

"Hey Noah." Audrey turns to look at him.

"Can you give Emma and me a sec." she said as she smiles at him.

He smiled back, he knows what is about to happen he's been waiting for it to.

"Sure, I'll go see if Kieran and Brooke need help." giving her a sly smile that let's her know, go get your girl.

Emma watches as Noah leaves the room, she then turns her attention to Audrey who is star struck at how beautiful Emma is right now.

"What?" Emma says smiling at Audrey.

"You...are so beautiful." Audrey said as she continued to look at Emma with a smile.

Emma blushed, "Right back at ya."

"Emma."

"Yeah."

"I want…to tell you."

"What is it?" Emma gets closer to Audrey, she hovers over Audrey a few inches from her face.

"I...I...Love you." Audrey finally closes her eyes as she dozes off.

Emma shocked at her reveal, inches closer to Audrey trying to wake her up.

"Hey Audrey, you stay with me. You hear me? You stay awake."

Audrey comes to for a brief moment, she stares into Emma's eyes as they hover over her filled with tears. With all her willing power she tries to get up trying to not focus on the pain it's causing her. She inches closer and closer to Emma until finally their lips meet in a sweet tender kiss. Emma is completely caught off guard.

Audrey's heart is racing so fast it feels like drums playing inside her. She can't believe she finally had the guts to do it. Emma slowly looses herself in the kiss and deepens it by inching closer and closer until Audrey's head is resting on the floor again. After what seemed like forever they finally broke the kiss. Audrey's right hand is resting on Emma's left cheek as they both smile at one another.

All of a sudden the doors to the theater swing open as Kieran, Brooke and Noah all rushed into the room followed by the police and the paramedics with a gurney for Audrey.


	4. Chapter 4

The paramedics propped Audrey on the Gurney and took her out of there and outside towards the ambulance. Emma was right there beside her as she lost consciousness while inside the ambulance.

days pass by with the lakewood 5 visiting Audrey in the hospital any chance they can get. Although Emma was the one who visited constantly to check on Audrey.

Audrey was in her hospital bed, in a blue gown. Slowly she opens her eyes and props herself up. She still feels the pain from the stab wound. She checks and see's they applied a bandage. She then looks around the room to see Emma resting her head on Audrey's side of the bed.

Audrey smiles and thinks to herself _she is so cute._ She places her hand on Emma's head patting her slowly. Emma lifts her head slowly and her hair's a mess. Emma looks up at Audrey who is smiling at her.

"Audrey." Emma hugs her.

"Ow." Audrey let's out

"Ooh I'm sorry Audrey, I'm just so happy to see that you are okay." Emma smiles

"I'm good, just my side really...mmhh" Emma crashes her lips with Audrey's.

Audrey and Emma break away from the kiss still inches from their lips meeting again.

"So I guess I told you then." Audrey blushing

"You said everything." Emma smiles as she kisses Audrey again.

This time Audrey places both her hands on Emma's face and caresses her. Emma deepens the kiss as both of them let out moans. They finally broke the kiss.

"Woow Emma." Audrey was blushing so hard that Emma noticed.'

"I can't help it, I missed you soo much." Emma was blushing too.

"I missed you soo much too." Audrey leaned in a gave her a sweet tender kiss.

"So where are the others?" Audrey said

"They are all at school."

"Wait? So you didn't go to school?" Audrey was shocked.

"No, I wanted to come see you." Emma smiled as she placed her hand and caressed Audrey's cheek.

"Wow my girl is skipping class." Audrey smiled at her.

"Oooh I'm your girl now?" Emma started giggling.

"Well...do you want to be?" Audrey said not looking at Emma as she played with her hands.


End file.
